


we got married in a Walmart

by msinformed13



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Holidays, Lesbian Margaery Tyrell, Lesbian Sansa Stark, Meet the Family, Stark Family Fluff, god bless catelyn tully, pure fluff, sansa can be dramatic af, stark siblings bicker over everything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-02 07:04:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13312953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/msinformed13/pseuds/msinformed13
Summary: {Catelyn frowned at the group from behind the tripod.“This looks so unbalanced, two of you should sit with the boys.”Immediately Sansa and Arya were at each other, “Sansa and Margaery should go-”“We’ve been dating longer than you and Gendry!”“We look more balanced!”“That's homophobic!”“Yesterday you said me stealing your bacon was homophobic!”}Modern AU One shot, Sansa/Margaery visiting Winterfell for the holidays





	we got married in a Walmart

**Author's Note:**

> This was just something short and sweet I thought of while writing something else. I love the idea of Sansa wanting to be able to do what her brothers do with their girlfriends cause she's still traditional like that ;)  
> Title is from 'Ballerina' by Bhi Bhiman which is actually a good song

The visit had begun as so many others to the Stark home had. Loud exclamations of welcome followed by bone crushing hugs and shouts echoing across the entryway until the newcomers were swept further into the house. Margaery had lost her hold of Sansa somewhere between hugging Theon and being appraised by Catelyn who told her she was far too skinny (still). She was herded into the family room where Robb handed her a glass of wine and Talisa smiled kindly from the large leather sofa, somehow the baby in her arms was sleeping soundly through the Stark family noise. 

Robb, Jon, and Theon were all complaining loudly about how Ned had enlisted them earlier to load the old couch up into a pickup truck and haul it down to the dump when Margaery realized that she had no idea where her girlfriend was. She shot a look around the bustling living room and frowned when she was unable to pick out the telltale red hair. 

She excused herself and wandered down to the kitchen. There she found Catelyn happily stirring something on the stove, and Ygritte and Arya aggressively chopping vegetables. Margaery tried to suppress a grin, she and Sansa along with Talisa were the only young women with a hint of domestic ability. 

“Margaery! Grab an apron, these two could use your help with the stew.” Catelyn greeted. 

The brunette had been with Sansa long enough, and she had visited the Starks enough times, she knew that Catelyn no longer had any qualms about putting her to work. 

She also knew that Arya and Ygritte would protest against the mere notion of needing help if they both didn’t look so miserable, “I’d love to, but do you know where Sansa got off to?”

“I think she was taking your bags up.” Arya answered. 

Margarey nodded, “I’ll just go check on her and be right down to help.” 

The walk down the hallway of the second floor to Sansa’s room was long. The redhead lived all the way at the end of the hall, and the walk was dotted with the rooms of all the other Stark children, name tags still hanging on each door. 

The door to Sansa’s room was cracked open, and when she poked her head in, she saw the younger woman sitting on the edge of her bed, her head in her hands, her shoulders shaking just barely. Without a second thought, Margaery let herself in and dropped down beside her girlfriend. She wrapped an arm around the taller woman, “Sansa, darling, what’s wrong?” 

The redhead didn’t hesitate to turn, burying her face in her girlfriend’s neck, “It’s stupid.” 

“It’s not stupid if you’re this upset about it.” Margaery combed her fingers through long hair in an attempt to offer some comfort. 

“It’s just that stupid couch.” 

The brunette’s eyebrows rose, “The leather one?” 

“No, the old blue one they threw out.” 

Now Margaery was truly confused. Sansa must have read the look on the older woman’s face because she blushed, straightening up and wiping the remaining tears from her eyes. 

“Every New Years we take a photo on that couch. When we were little Arya and Bran and Rickon would sit on Robb and Jon and Theon and my laps and our parents stood behind us. Then when Robb brought Talisa home, they stood behind the couch too. Then Jon and Ygritte, and even fucking Arya and Gendry last year.” Sansa began explaining, her eyes got fiery as she expressed the injustice of her younger sister moving on before her. 

“And this year was supposed to be it. It was finally going to be the year that I got to stand behind the couch and hold my girlfriend with the adults, but now they’ve gotten rid of the couch!” 

Margaery couldn’t help it, she chuckled. The glare Sansa cut her only made her laugh more. 

“I’m being serious!” 

“I know you are, babe.” 

“So stop laughing!” 

“I’m really trying, but I can’t.” Margaery smiled, “I know that this is something really important to you, and I’m sorry you never got your photo behind the couch, but don’t you think they’ll take a photo this year with the new one?” 

“It’s the principle of the thing!” Sansa sighed dramatically, “My years of being single outlived a damn couch!” 

“We’ve been together for four years.” Margaery deadpanned. 

“And in those years we’ve never both been here for New Year’s!” Indeed, in the family photos where Sansa or other Stark children were unable to make the event, they were clumsily photo shopped in by Ned before they were printed out and hung on the wall. The last two years (which Sansa had spent at High Garden with Margaery) showcased the oldest Stark daughter artificially light, and half her hair cropped out from the photo she had Margaery take of her sitting on the couch in their apartment and send to Eddard. 

The brunette sighed somewhere between exasperation and adoration. She loved her girlfriend, that was indisputable, but sometimes she just didn’t know what to do with her. 

Thankfully she never had to figure out how to right this particular injustice for Sansa. When the day of New Years rolled around, Catelyn was doing her very best to wrangle the six Stark children, four significant others and Theon to take the photo. When only Theon, Bran, and Rickon sat on the couch Catelyn frowned at the group from behind the tripod. 

“This looks so unbalanced, two of you should sit with the boys.”

Immediately Sansa and Arya were at each other, “Sansa and Margaery should go-”

“We’ve been dating longer than you and Gendry!”

“We look more balanced!”

“That's homophobic!”

“Yesterday you said me stealing your bacon was homophobic!”

“Girls!” Catelyn cut in, “Arya and Gendry on the couch. Sansa stop calling your sister homophobic.”

“But mom-” The brunette started to complain. 

“But nothing, let's get a move on.”

Arya shot her sister one final glare before stalking around the couch. Sansa couldn't possibly have smiled wider as she stood behind Margaery, her arms around the shorter woman’s waist in the same pose as her older brothers with their girls. 

When The photo was sent the following week to the family email chain (which Margaery had been added to two years prior), the brunette printed it out and hung it on the fridge in the apartment she shared with Sansa. 


End file.
